Just Saying
by Alexex
Summary: And I know it sounds so cliché, but… Every time his green eyes look my way, he takes my breath away. …Did I just rhyme? Please excuse me while I disinfect my brain with Lemon Pledge. It'll surely sting, but it'll be worth it. -Gwent, minor Trentney.


Wanna know what I haven't read in a LONG time? GWENT! Seriously guys, they kinda died! And I am SO sad to see that, they used to be my favourite couple, even higher than Duncney, and Trentney. (I'm not a huge fan of DxC now, though) So despite how much it kills me inside for writing these circumstances, I will. FOR GWENT! …Trentney's still number one, though! ;)

* * *

><p>Let me tell you a thing or two about Courtney Summers. If at any time things get a little fast, gross, shocking, or downright immorally WRONG, I wouldn't blame you if you blew a few chunks. Believe me, I've done so already.<p>

Me? I'm Gwen. You know, bitter, Gothic, and totally awesome all wrapped up into one teal package? That's me all right.

And this, is a story of love; a story of _glory! _

…HA, no. As if.

This is the recollection of a bunch of random shit that happened at school one day, which was originally sucking. But…even in the bad, comes the good, am I right? It's like crapping rainbows.

Don't believe me? Ask Trent, I'm sure he'll agree with me. And then we'll out number you two to one, mofo. We win.

So yeah, heh, I'm getting off topic. A story of love, blah blah, I'll just get to it, I guess.

.-*-.-*-.

I hate her.

She hates me too, but that isn't relevant.

All I know, is that I have the strongest _urge _to commit murder whenever I hear her talk; or whenever I see her fucking _walk _through the halls like she's the Queen of the fucking school.

…It's true, but that isn't relevant either.

Sure, she's not _evil…_per se. But pretty damn close to it, by my standards at least.

Just look at her! _Smiling _that oh so perfect _smile, _handing out her oh so perfect fliers, and just _radiating_ perfection.

Bull. Shit.

You haven't seen the half of it, and like I said before, if you did, I'm pretty sure you'd be running for the hills. And then off a cliff.

Into a pit full of jagged rocks.

Just saying.

Anyways, yeah. It's not even, you know, our differences that well up this burning hatred for her, or her overwhelming perfectionism, superiority complex, or to be painfully blunt, the fact that she's a huge bitch…

It was quite catty of me, really to only hate her for this. A bit girly, if you will…

But it was him.

Him, him, _him…_

The him of my dreams, to be exact. He was just so sweet, and amazing, completely contrasting her abrasive and overbearing personality.

Honestly, if you were to put the words "Courtney" and "sweet" in a sentence together, it would only work if the words "is more likely to give up an arm if it meant that she'd win a campaign, than to ever be" were in between it.

And I know it sounds _so fucking cliché, _but… Every time his green eyes look my way, he takes my breath away…

…Did I just rhyme?

MOTHERFUCKER… Please excuse me while I disinfect my brain with Lemon Pledge. It'll surely sting, but it'll be worth it.

I like him, I really do… but obviously, his taste in women is a bit… off. What could he possibly see in _her! _Then again, she does have pretty much everyone else in the school eating out of the palm of her hand; eating all the crap about kindness, and how "Consideration is Key!" self-help bullshit. It's sad, really.

There she goes, smiling again. This time at that womanizer Duncan Evans… I see her charcoal eyes linger on his teal ones a bit longer than necessary, and her pearly white smile widen faintly. Her eyes flickered over his chiseled and pierced face, and he smirked at her.

Trent's grip on her waist tightens slightly, to the extent of Courtney squirming slightly in discomfort. She pouts at him, shattering her and Duncan's gaze immediately; Duncan continues down the hall, while females stared after him lustfully.

Yeah, Duncan was hot, don't get me wrong; really _really _hot… But he is so horny he basically jumps anything that moves. He also seems to have control over all things female, which is sketchy as hell; I mean, I once found him banging Lindsay, and Heather in a janitor's closet when I was sent to find paper towels for art class.

At the same time!

He even tempted me to _join!_

_Man _he's good. But the problem is, I can't really picture myself dating him. Sure, we have lots in common, but… I want a stable relationship, not one revolving around… "getting some", if you will.

Trent wraps his arms around Courtney's waist and they smile at each other adoringly, making some onlookers swoon as they witness the sight. I merely scowled and rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to blow chunks all over the linoleum floor. She giggled and tapped his nose with her pointer finger, making him flinch in surprise and his gorgeous green eyes to widen slightly, which I had to admit…

Goddammit, that was pretty cute…

Fuck.

They shared a laugh, before brushing noses as she laced her fingers around his neck. They murmured sweet nothings to each other, and Courtney's onyx eyes met mine for a brief moment as she sized me up with a sideways glance.

A ghost of a smug smirk formed on her glossed lips, before she closed the distance between her and Trent's lips, kissing him deeply. He responded with just as much passion, shattering my heart.

Which kind of sucks…

Just saying.

She pulls away and says something to him. Trent nods and plants a kiss on her brow before walking away. Once he was completely gone, Courtney spun on her designer heels and faced me, an expression of pure conceit plastered upon her tan and freckled face. I glare at her as she places her hands on her hips and walks over, smirking victoriously. She knew how much I wanted Trent, and didn't hesitate in flaunting him in front of me.

Bitch.

"Enjoy the show, Goth freak?" She taunted, flipping her chocolate brown silken locks over her shoulder. She sent me a haughty smile.

I simply rolled my eyes before pasting on a fake joyful expression.

"Oh yeah, _definitely. _You shoving your tongue down Trent's throat is _quite_ entertaining." I replied, sarcasm oozing through every word.

She glared at me and crossed her arms. "You're just sour because _I _won," she sniffed, while I eyed her oddly. "I _finally _beat you Gwen! Trent is mine, and he always will be! I mean, really, it's not that hard!" She chuckled, and my brow raised when I watched Trent walk up behind her with his brow furrowed in confusion.

I smirked, before feigning innocence. "Oh really Courtney?" I gasped. "How so?"

She snorted, and waved a hand dismissively. "Oh please, Gwen, it's easy. I mean, because of Trent, I _rule _the school; he's captain of the hockey team; I'm head cheerleader. We're powerful, while you, and the rest of this piss-brain school are our loyal, mindless subjects. He helps me rake in votes for student council exceedingly well, meaning even _more _power!"

Trent started to narrow his eyes behind her, and he crossed his arms. Courtney continued to tell me off, oblivious to Trent's glaring eyes and looming figure, while I tried not to piss myself laughing at the irony of it all.

"_God_ he is _so_ naïve, I mean, even more so than the rest of the _school. _He continues to think that I'm his "Perfect Wittle Angel" when it's obvious that I couldn't care less about that crap! And he _still_ eats it up!" She exclaimed, before breaking down into a fit of giggles…

During which, she backed up into Trent.

All expression left her face, and it took all that was in me not to fall to the ground laughing; I was able to suppress it into a few snickers. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

Needless to say, it was a messy break up.

Courtney actually had to be dragged away from Trent before she clawed his eyes out, and before she murdered me for milking this, by Heather, who was trying to hold back laughs herself.

Trent let out a long sigh, before his green eyes met mine. I instantly went weak at the knees.

"Hey… Gwen, is it?" He asked, smiling.

I blushed, and nodded, playing with my hair like a vapid bimbo… I couldn't help it.

"Y-yeah," I replied, stuttering slightly.

"I never really realized this before, but you have really nice eyes. They're nice." He complimented.

I blushed even redder. "Oh… T-thanks, you too."

"Thanks." He grinned, before frowning slightly and sighing. "I really need some coffee… it's not really fun to go alone, want to go with me?"

I could hear the "Hallelujah Chorus" now. In _surround sound._

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I grinned. We walked down the hall, and I felt like I was walking on air, despite the weight of my boots. It was awesome.

And yeah, maybe I exaggerated the story a _little bit… _But who cares, _honestly? _Personally, this is the most real I've felt in years.

Just saying.

* * *

><p>It kind of died near the end, but I thought it was okay. I liked narrating in Gwen's point of view, it was a nice change. I'm tired, so this was kind of crap near the end like I said before…<p>

Please review! :)


End file.
